


You Followed Me

by LovingLovelyLoners



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: First Person, M/M, poem, written 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingLovelyLoners/pseuds/LovingLovelyLoners
Summary: Fortunately, you followed meUnfortunately, it was into a small barFortunately, that was the place we got our record dealUnfortunately, that's what started all of this
Relationships: Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	You Followed Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was the second fandom-thing I ever made!!!! Ah, what a throwback. Also it's kind of sad.

Fortunately, you followed me

Unfortunately, it was into a small bar

Fortunately, that was the place we got our record deal

Unfortunately, that's what started all of this

Fortunately, we became close friends

Unfortunately, I fell in love with you

Fortunately, you didn't have a clue

Unfortunately, it killed me inside

Fortunately, you would still kiss me

Unfortunately, it was only for the stage

Fortunately, you said that there was someone you liked

Unfortunately, that someone wasn't me

Fortunately, you seemed happy

Unfortunately, I was being torn apart every time she came around

Fortunately, your whole life was changing 

Unfortunately, I didn't know how much of your world I was

Fortunately, you stopped seeing her

Unfortunately, you started drifting away from me

Fortunately, I noticed that you were drifting from everyone

Unfortunately, I thought only the worst

Fortunately, you seemed okay

Unfortunately, I couldn't take living without you

Fortunately, you found me 

Unfortunately, you found me lying in a pool of my own blood

Fortunately, you got me to the hospital

Unfortunately, I was barely alive

Fortunately, I woke up to see you

Unfortunately, you were the last thing I saw before my heart stopped beating

Fortunately, It wasn't long before you followed me


End file.
